


Floating Armament

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the first time Sarah Jane has seen something unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Armament

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-nanowrimo 2011 drabble
> 
> Inspired by a picture of a cannon on a parapet in Denmark, taken by Dr Derickson, also the prompt-word ‘wings’

The cannon floated, improbably, in mid air over the landscape of farms and scattered fields. A sturdy, old-fashioned cannon, blackened bronze barrel hooped in iron, carriage of white washed oak, neatly roved-over ropes looped from the cascabel to confine the recoil when it was fired. There were no wings or any kind of visible engine to keep it aloft, but aloft it was, untethered seemingly from gravity as well as sense. Bobbing some distance behind it was a straggling line of dilatory cannonballs. Sarah Jane watched as they meandered by. No doubt the Doctor would have some explanation for it.


End file.
